


Gateway to a New Life

by mysuppressedfeelings



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuppressedfeelings/pseuds/mysuppressedfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gateway to a New Life

Walking through the front door, your jaw drops. Eyes wide, they scan back and forth across the gathered crowd in awe. The gaggle of women all around you draws you forward and you begin to descend the stairs into the club below. Stumbling slightly on the bottom stair, a strong pair of hands grabs you around the waist, holding you, helping you regain your footing.

Tensing automatically against the usual onslaught of unwanted contact with men, you try to push the hands off, panicking as they tighten their grip. The panic dissolves quickly, however, as the familiar smell of flowers, coffee and bleach envelop you and you relax into the comfort of the embrace. A head appears from behind you, leaning its chin on your shoulder, taking a deep breath in. A body presses flush against yours, the closeness feeling like the safest place in the world. You feel her fiery, red locks tickle the side of your face.

“Are you ready?” Patsy whispers.

You grin and turn around in her arms, walking backwards to the dance floor, trusting her to keep your balance and guide you safely. Pushing through the crowds of women, all shapes, sizes and colours, you find a space in the very centre of the floor and begin to sway together with the music.

Pulling Patsy in close, fingers intertwined, you gaze into her beautiful eyes and can not help the smile that spreads widely across your face. The freedom that the venue allows is completely foreign to you, nobody bats an eyelid as you spin to the slow beat of the waltz being played, your hand ghosting over the base of Patsy’s spine. Nobody bats an eyelid as you rest your head against Patsy shoulder. Nobody bats an eyelid as, when the song slows to a stop, you have your lips captured in the most loving of kisses, stealing your breath away.

Resting your forehead against Patsy’s, you let out a disbelieving giggle at the happiness you are feeling. A warm breath floats over your face and a small peck is placed on the tip of your nose. The words spoken evoke such emotion that as soon as they are heard another kiss is born, the tears flowing from yours and Patsy’s eyes christening it as a new beginning for you both.

“Welcome home, my darling Delia.”


End file.
